Bwyrrus Tyne
Bwyrrus Tyne (BEER-iss) Description Personality Abilities Possessions Activities Relationships History Born on 11 Flamerule, 1470 DR, in the Moonshaes (Brannoch, Snowdown Isle) to seafaring merchants and kidnapped by pirates at a very young age, he grew up on the streets of Luskan. Both of his parents were “lost” at sea by the Luskan pirates who “lost” them, along with scores of others who had been on the vessel when it was boarded. The children were kept as slaves to be sold when the pirate vessel returned. Bwyrrus was vigilant and intelligent enough to craft his own escape, using some of the other children as a distraction to actually become “lost” in the docks. Bwyrrus immediately snuck aboard a merchant caravan en route to Neverwinter, and in the transit nicked a spellbook from an unobservant buffoon of a noble who dabbled in the arcane. In its pages he found a promise of power and skills to make much more of his life than what fate might have had in store. He stole whatever he could - components, foci, tomes, and even a blank spellbook - to advance his interpretation, and practiced his magic in the gutters until he had figured out a way to steal enough to support a better lifestyle. He found that wizards had a much easier time being respected, and so he played the role, even though the robe was a mere facade to hide his burglar’s attire. Eventually he was approached by the Brothers’ Thieves Guild, as they sought help identifying magical items they’d stolen. He couldn’t fence them, and he figured it wouldn’t be so easy to steal them from these hardened criminals, so instead he offered to work on retainer for the guild in exchange for gold, but in truth he was just doing it for information on future marks. Eventually the guild was starting to get savvy to his magical skimming, and he knew something would have to be done to keep himself alive. He stole a scroll of fireball from a local magic shop - a testament to his skill at planning and performing heists with magical augmentation - and used it to set the guildhouse ablaze during an important meeting. Dozens of thieves were burned alive in the conflagration, and some careful preparations made sure that those who weren’t caught in the initial explosion were suffocated and buried in the locked building. It wasn’t until he found himself with an opportunity to save the life of a low-level enforcer that he even stopped to realize the gravity of what he’d done to save his own. Bwyrrus calculated the risks, weighed the rewards, and chose to save Nosha’s life. Bwyrrus was not one of the thieves who stayed at the guildhouse, so his presence on the outside was explicable - if timely - and Nosha thanked him profusely. When the urchin wizard found a notice from a local lord who had been using the guild to move goods - some of which Bwyrrus had torched hours earlier - in a blind drop, he took the enforcer along to the meeting. Rumors and legends Category:PCs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Diviners Category:5e characters